Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating an optical communication apparatus, an optical connecting part, and an optical communication. This application claims the benefit of priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-215889 filed on Nov. 2, 2015, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Related Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 08-278425, referred to as Patent Document 1, discloses an optical fiber stub.